


Puppies

by biblionerd07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolute fluff, Cas + Puppies, Dean's in denial, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to the animal shelter.  Complete and utter shameless fluff as Cas plays with puppies and Dean pretends not to find it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. I couldn't handle Cas not getting to play with fluffy animals, and I was having such feels and I needed fluff. So here we are.

Dean was steadfastly refusing to stop and think about what he was doing. It was a tactic he’d perfected over his lifespan and sometimes the only way to keep himself from falling apart. Don’t examine your motives behind an action; just do it.

So he wasn’t thinking about why he was currently herding Cas into the Impala and not letting Sam know they were leaving. It wasn’t a big deal. It was something Cas had been obsessing over and Dean was sure this would make him finally shut up. It wasn’t about making him smile or seeing his eyes light up. It was about Dean’s _annoyance_. Yes.

When Dean pulled into the animal shelter’s parking lot, Cas turned to look at him slowly, excitement threatening to break into his face while he cautiously pushed it down.

“Dean?” He asked. Dean growled a little to remind himself he was a Tough Man.

“We can’t bring one home.” He declared. “But they need people to come play with the animals so they don’t go feral or something.”

“We are going to…play with the animals?” Cas’s voice was still tentative but his eyes were wide and a tiny smile was twisting at his lips.

“Yep. Do our civic duty. Good deeds and all that.”

Cas was practically vibrating with glee but he was trying desperately—and failing—to hide it. “Do you think they’ll have kittens?” He asked innocently, so excited he fumbled opening the door and almost face planted onto the concrete, only his borrowed grace making him angelic enough to stay on his feet.

“I don’t know, probably.” Dean was fighting his own smile as they walked in because Cas was just so damn _happy_.

They had to fill out about 800 forms at the front desk before the woman gave them hideous vests to wear. Dean was reminded of Cas’s Gas ‘N Sip vest with a little pang. He pushed the thought away because Cas was grinning so wide and practically skipping down the smelly hallway and out a door to a little fenced-off patch of grass. Dean thought Cas was going to pass out. The grass was thrumming with wriggling little balls of fluff. Barks and meows filled the air. It took approximately four seconds before Cas was flat on his back in the grass with a puppy licking his face and another nuzzling against his stomach. Dean had never heard Cas giggle like that and might have snapped a few surreptitious pictures and possibly a video on his phone. He was only doing it for blackmail, he reassured himself.

Soon an older dog captured Dean’s attention—a big dog, lying wearily in a patch of sun against the fence. Dean glanced around to make sure no one was watching before he stooped low and murmured, “Hey, buddy.” The dog flicked an ear toward him but otherwise didn’t move. He didn’t beg for the ear scratch Dean gave him, and Dean liked that. This dog was chill.

When they left, an hour later, Cas’s cheeks were flushed with happiness and his whole face was shining. Dean felt like he was going to get heartburn just looking at him. They got in the car and Cas sighed contentedly as he snapped his seat belt into place.

“Thank you, Dean.” He said seriously. “This day ranks incredibly high on my list of good days in my existence.”

“What else is on that list?” Dean asked curiously.

“Watching the creation of palm trees on the Hawaiian Islands; being promoted in my garrison; seeing Beethoven conduct one of his symphonies.” Cas ticked them off on his fingers while Dean stared.

“Puppies rank up there with Hawaii?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised and incredulous. He wasn’t going to comment on the Beethoven thing because the only thing that came to mind was _Cas, you nerd_.

“Oh, yes. I believe if Raphael could have played in the sun with puppies we would not have had all that trouble.” Cas looked suddenly downcast and Dean couldn’t take it. He eased the car into gear while handing his phone to Cas.

“Check out the pictures.” He suggested. Cas’s eyes lit up once more as he watched a video of one particularly wriggly puppy walking unsteadily across the grass, his whole body moving from the force of his wagging tail. Cas was giggling again and Dean stopped his brain from any thoughts it might have been trying to have about how adorable the sound was. He forced himself not to smile.

“Can we come back some time?” Cas asked wistfully.

Dean meant to say _No, Cas, we have things to do. Remember Gadreel? How about the whole angel-faction problem? Or the spirits locked out of heaven? We don’t have time for puppies._ But instead, when his mouth opened, he heard some kind of ghost or demon use his voice to say, “Of course we can, Cas.”

He didn’t let himself dwell on why his voice would betray him like that. And he didn’t let himself think about the way his whole body felt warm when Cas gave him the biggest smile Dean had ever seen. He just didn’t think about it. Nope. Not thinking.


End file.
